1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of slide structures used in furniture such as a cupboard, in particular to a slide automatic-closing buffer assembly capable of reducing an impact to prevent the furniture from being damaged, when the slide is closed automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slide structure is applied between a plurality of drawers of a cabinet to facilitate users to open or close the drawers, and functions such as an interlock function of the drawers, an automatic returning and closing function, and a buffer closing function are added to the slide structure or both automatic returning and closing function and buffer closing function are integrated to improve the convenience and safety of the application.
As disclosed R.O.C. Pat. No. M385280 entitled “Improved automatic closing device for slides” and R.O.C. Pat. No. I319465 entitled “Automatic buffer closing device for slide mechanism”, both automatic buffer closing devices with both automatic closing and buffer closing functions are applied to the slide structure, and each of these devices comprises an automatic-closing buckle, at least one elastic element and a buffer element, wherein the automatic-closing buckle returns and closes the slide structure automatically to prevent the slide structure from being slid and opened accidentally during a non-operating condition by using the resilience force of the elastic element the slide structure returned and closed automatically; and the buffer element is installed in the automatic-closing buckle, and a general pneumatic rod or hydraulic rod with a damping effect is provided for reducing the impact produced when the slide structure is pulled back to prevent users from being clamped or injured.